Flamethrower (NOTD)
Flamethrower Convicts and criminals all. They have been removed from society and joined or have been recruited by the Marine Corps. As their punishment they carry their prison with them in the form of their armor that is sealed shut and serving as the front line soldier. They mainly use flame weapons as its symbolic for a new beginning by purging the wretched and unclean creating new life from the ashes. Some of the Flamethrowers see this as being their lives. Others have taken to purging the unclean to a whole new level by becoming fanatical zealots of a holy order they founded in service of God. These zealots are empowered with the might of the righteous, armored paladins leading a crusade wherever they go. Their faith allows for them to do incredible feats smiting down targets and using it as their shield. :Replaces Assault in Alpha Company :6 Inventory Slots, 3 Mod Slots :200 Health, 75 Shields and 100 Energy :2.59 Movespeed, 3 Armor :Heavy Weight Class :Starting Passive/Skill :Tank - The Flamethrower is not affected by rating loss due to hits :Zealot - The Flamethrower has high armor and a fast movement speed :Flamethrower - The Flamethrower starts off with a Flamethrower Mk-3 equipped :Blaze of Glory - When the Flamethrower dies his suits erupts into a fireball burning the area and damaging all who enter for a time. Tree 1 - Pyro :Tier 1 :Helium-3 Igniter - Slight modifications allow for the better utilizing of Helium in the equipped Flamethrower-Mk3 allowing for the flames to travel further and burn targets with more intensity. Passive :Level 1 - Increases Flamethrower range by 1 and increases damage by 10% :Level 2 - Increases Flamethrower range by 2 and increases damage by 20% :Level 3 - Increases Flamethrower range by 3 and increases damage by 30%, flames become blue and have the Afterburn effect : 10 damage over 3 seconds :Burst Fire - By setting a extra released amount of Helium on fire creates a frontal explosion in a forward arc of 4 range damaging targets in the area. Affects ground and air. :Level 1 - Deals 50 area damage :Level 2 - Deals 100 area damage :Level 3 - Deals 150 area damage :Tier 2 :BURN! - The Flamethrower focuses his full attention on 1 target and lets loose full flaming fury on it burning it over time for maximum damage over 9 range. Single target channeled. Must have Flamethrower equipped to use :Level 1 - Deals 20 damage a second every second. Maximum damage of 200 damage a second :Level 2 - Deals 40 damage a second every second. Maximum damage of 400 damage a second :Frenzy - Upon seeing targets be consumed by the flame of Burst Fire the Flamethrower becomes enthralled increasing his movement speed and attack damage for X seconds. Maximum of 30 stacks. Passive. :Level 1 - Increases movement speed by 1% and attack damage by 2% for every kill :Level 2 - Increases movement speed by 2% and attack damage by 4% for every kill :Tier 3 :Inferno – Fires incendiary pallets in a forward arc that burns into the 1st unit it encounters at a maximum of 12 range. Units with incendiary pallets will begin burning from within and explode after 7 seconds, dealing damage to all units in a 3 radius. Does not Friendly Fire. :Level 1 - Each pallets deals 150 damage Tree 2 - Order :Tier 1 :Smite - The Flamethrower uses divine might to destroy a percentage of a targets current health and reduces their movespeed for 4 seconds in a 3 area radius. Reduced Effectiveness against bosses. :Level 1 - Reduces affected targets health and movement speed by 10% :Level 2 - Reduces affected targets health and movement speed by 20% :Level 3 - Reduces affected targets health and movement speed by 30% :Vengeance - Targets attacking the Flamethrower shall not go unpunished as they stand a chance of becoming stunned for 2 seconds when they attack him. Passive :Level 1 - 10% chance to stun attacking targets :Level 2 - 20% chance to stun attacking targets :Level 3 - 30% chance to stun attacking targets :Tier 2 :Righteousness - The Flamethrowers faith is his shield increasing his armor by 1 with each enemy that he Smites. Passive :Level 1 - Armor lasts for 8 seconds :Level 2 - Armor lasts for 16 seconds :Shatter - Using His might the Flamethrower hits a single target with holy fury at a 7 cast range dealing massive damage to it. :The Flamethrower is healed if the target is stunned. Deals double damage to bosses. 3 second cooldown. :Level 1 - Deals 150 damage to the target unit and regains 35 health when targeting a stunned target :Level 2 - Deals 300 damage to the target unit and regains 70 health when targeting a stunned target :Tier 3 :Faith - The ultimate sign of his faith, the Flamethrower gives some of his own life to deal incredible damage to all unclean ones in a 7 area radius and healing allies. :Level 1 - Flamethrowers health is reduced by 70% on activation and deals 777 damage to enemy units and stuns them for 7 seconds. Heals nearby allies by 35 health. Category:Character Classes Category:Alpha Company